Let's Create Something Beautiful and Destroy It
by XxKibaBluexX
Summary: Skye is a 21 y/o just trying to make it through each day without being abused by her mother while simultaneously taking care of the household and her younger sister. When faced with a life or death situation and noone is around to help her, Skye is suddenly face to face with the one person that not only saves her but is about to change her life forever.


_hii everyone! this is something that's been sitting in my tablet for years and it's one of my favorites. I wanna write more to this story but I want to know if it's even worth continuing, so please read and give me your feedback if this is something you'd like to read more of _

**A/N: This story begins in the beginning of 2009 when vic fuentes was 26 and Skye is 21.****_*TRIGGER WARNING* talk of abuse and self harm_**

Silence had filled the tiny office room for what felt like forever. yet when i looked at the clock only 15 minutes had passed.

"So Skye, lets start from the very beginning, childhood to now. Tell me about you, and why you think you are here?"

Allison, my new therapist raised the question after her pen left the paper she was scribbling on.

"I don't think you're ready for that conversation." I laughed.

I always hated getting a new therapist. Having to retell my story over and over, opening up to new people about me and my sob story got exhausting after the 5th shrink. I stopped counting after that.

"I'm all ears." She retorted. "And if we don't finish today we can always continue next week." Her voice was soft with optomism.

I looked down in thought, thinking of where to begin.

"Okay, i can understand that may be a big question to open with. lets start small, why do you think you're here?" Allison was a very sweet looking lady with honey blonde hair and a warm smile. You could tell just by her mannerisms that she really enjoyed her job and cared deeply about her patients but I honestly didn't want to be there.

"I think i'm here because my doctor saw my arm during a routine checkup and because there were fresh cuts she was obligated by law to tell my psychiatrist and because I refused medication from him I had to come see you."

I tried to remain as lighthearted and vague on the subject as possible.

"When did you start self harming?" Her words were careful and patient but her eyes full of concern.

"11. I was clean for a year and 4 months but relapsed about 5 months ago because staying strong got exhausting." Answering her matter of factly. If anything, i just wanted to answer her questions as polite and fast as possible and get out of there.

"What happened 5 months ago to kind of push you to that extreme again? Was there something specific?"

"Yes and no. My world just started crumbling down again. Shity things happen and that's just life. How people process it is completely up to them. Some drink, some pop pills, some shoot up dope and others cut open their skin or burn/bruise themselves. There's no excuse for any of that except for the simple fact that it helps us cope with reality. It takes away that problem for just a split second and for that little bit of time the extra problems you're creating from doing it doesn't matter. Nothing does." The room fell silent for a moment.

Allison sat and pondered as she processed my words. Thinking hers over carefully.

"When you say your world started crumbling down again what do you mean?"

Feeling like there was no other way around it I told half of the truth.

"My best friend from high school Jessica got diagnosed with cancer and was given a year left to live, if she's lucky. She lives 4 hours from here and between paying bills and taking care of the household I have no time or money to see her until I can save up enough and get the time off."

Her face turned empathetic and thoughtful. "I'm sorry to hear that. It must be a huge burden for you to carry... "

I could feel my heart start to tighten and my vision began to get blurry at the thought. Taking in a deep breath I suppressed the feeling and focused on my bracelets that were covering some of my scars. I was relived at least that she didn't press me for more information about it.

We sat there again in silence. I could feel the awkwardness rising but i didn't want to talk about it anymore. Allison just continued writing things down in her notes, catching on that i was done with the subject.

"Alright Skye, its seems as though our time is up for today but it would be nice to see you again next Thursday. I have a few more questions I want to ask you that we were not able to get around to today."

A breath of relief filled my lungs.

"Sure, no problem." I said standing up ready to flea as soon as we said our goodbyes. She handed me her card with the next appointments time and date scribbled on the back with a sweet smile.

"It was nice to meet you Skye, I'm looking forward to working with you."

"It was nice meeting you too, thank you."

I gave her a parting smile and headed out the door relived to be gone.

Jumping in my car i sped home while blasting Chemical Kid and Mechanical Brides by Pierce the Veil. Although they are a newer band Pierce the Veil was the first thing to help me get clean from self harming. It had worked for so long until my hours were cut at work and i had to spend more time than i wanted to at home with my abusive mother and her equivalent drunk boyfriend.

On top of the news with Jess, everything became too much to handle and i broke. If it wasn't for my 12 year old sister Jodie I would have been long gone by now but she needs me and I can't leave her here with no one to take care of her. So i roll with the punches and deal with it however i can...

Pulling up i reluctantly turned the car off.

_"It wouldn't take more than a single turn of my wrist" _I thought. "_To turn this car back on and drive as far away as I possibly could get and forget everything here..."_

I sighed and reluctantly pulled the key out of the ignition.

Walking through the door I heard a loud growl coming from down the hall.

"STEVE YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!!"

As my mother came barreling around the corner out of her bedroom she stopped when she saw me and stumbled off balance a little.

_"Great.. She's already drunk."_ I thought to myself.

"Oh. _Its you_. Give me your keys."

She stuck her hand out to me. Alcohol strong on her breath.

"Wait where's Jodie?" I asked cautiously.

_ "Stay calm. Don't say anything stupid that will piss her off."_ I reminded myself.

"She's with her fucking friend Maddy or somethin for the weekend. Now give me your fucking keys!"

I sighed in relief as she reached for my hand that gripped my keys.

"I need to go look for steve! I finally caught him red handed! I smelt perfume in his car and it wasn't mine! He's sleeping with that bitch Tori again I fucken know it!" She yanked the keys out of my hand.

"No mom wait." I protested softly.

"You shouldn't be driving like this, I'll go look for him, Just stay here and try to breathe okay?"

Reasoning was never easy with her.

"OH! And what are you going to do once you find him huh? You going to fuck him too you whore!" she backhanded me with a closed fist across my head. Her face was twisted with rage and her eyes swam in her head. I ducked my head and put my hands up in surrender.

"I can look for him myself you fucking idiot! Go do something useful with your life and go to the store, you fucking waste of space! Go get some ramen for dinner tonight." She bumped past me.

"But the store is 30 minutes away if I walk and it's already dark... Can I please take the car?" My one last try at getting the keys back. "

She squinted her eyes as she looked at me, slurring her words she says. "Are you serious right now? what the fuck did i say you piece of shit!"

She grabbed me by the hair and threw me down to the ground. Holding her fist up she stopped herself. My body reacted and curled into itself.

"Walk."

She commanded in a deep evil tone. she then headed out the door with a slam.

Tears ran down my face once I heard the car speed off. I wrapped my arms around my knees and held them to my chest as I sobbed. Horrible thoughts ran through my mind and I just wanted the pain to stop.

At least Jodie wasn't here.

***trigger warning***

Slowly I got up and headed to the bathroom. I locked the door and opened my side of the cabinet under the sink. Reaching towards the back I carefully felt around until my fingers grazed something sharp. I grabbed the object and twirled it around in my fingers. I sat on the bathroom floor and examined it. I knew deep down I didn't want to do it. But the release I felt was the closest I've felt to free in a long time...

_"I'm worthless."_ I thought to myself.

Replaying my mothers words in my head.

_"No body cares. Just do it, I'm going to relapse anyway. I just want to make the pain go away. "_Battling my own words I found less and less reason to keep fighting the urge.

_"I'm just stupid. I'm worthless... My mistakes I've made won't leave me alone... I'm sorry..."_

I apologized silently to myself for being so weak as i sent myself reeling with a numbness that could only be achieved by causing myself pain. I closed my eyes, and as my tears dried I dropped the blade on the floor.

** *END OF TRIGGER***

After what had felt like an hour, i finally got up and decided to clean up and get to the store before they closed.

I slipped on my long sleeves to cover my bandages and then examined the spot where my mom's fist made contact with my head. Fantastic, a bruise was already starting to form.

By this point, I became a makeup master in covering bruises but I didn't have the energy to fix this new one up, thankfully it was in a spot that I could cover up with my side bangs if I was just going to the store. I fixed my hair and made sure I looked presentable to go outside. I turned on my mp3 player, stuck in my headphones, turned the volume all the way up to The Cheap Bouquet and headed off into the night.

As I walked the streets of San Diego I took in the winter breeze. Losing myself in the music I put myself on auto pilot. Making my way into the store I quietly grabbed the things I needed, paid, thanked the cashier and left.

Lost in thought while a Breaking Benjamin song was ending I was about half way home when suddenly, hands wrapped around my mouth pulling me backwards into the body of a man that held a knife to my side. I wasn't aware of what part of town I had walked in and suddenly I was being robbed. I tried to scream but the man pressed the blade harder into my side. I whimpered in protest and pain.

"Don't you dare."

A raspy voice whispered into my ear as he pulled me into the darkness of the ally way he appeared from.

I struggled in his arms as he pushed me up against the cement wall holding the knife to my back as he removed his hand from my mouth and began to grope me looking for my wallet. Once he got down to my jean pockets I found it to be my best moment to try and run. But in tracking my movements the man caught me by the arm before I could escape.

As he squeezed hard into my fresh cuts I screamed in pain and fell to the floor. What felt like daggers shot through my arm as I desperately struggled to get my arm free from his tightening grip. The man growled in angry protest trying to pull me back up on my feet. I closed my eyes afraid to see what was to come next when an unexpected voice rang from behind the man.

"HEY!"

Was all I heard before the sound of cracking bone echoed down the ally way and suddenly my arm was free from the robbers grasp.

I quickly retracted my arm holding it to my chest still in immense pain.

"You scum bag! Who do you think you are?!"

I looked in the direction of the voice and saw a young guy in a white T and hoodie standing protectively between me and the robber who was currently holding his jaw and nose as blood poured from his nostrils. The man in the hoodie lunged at the robber in front of him intimidatingly. The man ran off in the opposite direction dropping his knife in the escape.

I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding in. Tears danced at the brim of my eyes and began to spill over as soon as what had just occur sunk in. A warm hand was gently but cautiously placed on my shaking shoulder as to not startle me.

"Hey darling, are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

The voice belonged to the guy in the hoodie but it was softer now, warmer with a kind of solace.

I took a breath trying to steady my shaking voice. I didn't want to look up. Not yet, I felt the man sit next to me

"I-I'm o-okay... Thank y-you... S-so much.."

I spoke through tear filled hick-ups.

"Hey now, its okay. He's gone, It's alright." He lightly wrapped his arms around me in comfort.

Normally I would flinch at the touch of a stranger but I found myself doing the exact opposite. Leaning into his chest I accepted his embrace as he allowed me to cry, he traced circles on my back soothing my shaking frame.

Finally when I got the courage to move I sat up still holding my arm against my chest.

"I'm sorry, I think I ruined your shirt."

Sniffling away the tears I looked at the man who saved me. It was dark and all I could really make out were the eyes of someone almost familiar but from a distant past that I found to be a forgotten memory, almost like a dream.

He breathed a laugh. "It's just a shirt. C'mon. Let's get you somewhere safe." He stood up and extended his arm out to help me.

I politely accepted his offer and he helped me up. Taking off his hoodie he wrapped it around me and grabbed my groceries bag full of ramen that had ben dropped to the floor.

"Come with me? I'm staying only a block from here. I was just on a walk when I found you. I have a car, I can give you a ride home." He offered. His voice was soft but rough, like honey over sugar cubes.

"But how do I know you're not some serial killer or something?" I asked debatingly.

"Good point." The man pondered for a moment.

"Do you have a cell phone?" he asked.

I shook my head noting that I only have an mp3 player. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out his own cellphone. Sliding the unlock button he opened the dial pad.

"If at any point you feel unsafe you can call 911 or whoever else comes to mind. Deal?" He smiled softly and handed me his phone.

"Alright..." I agreed softly.

_"If anything I can get a ride back to my house at least. " _ I thought.

"I'm Vic." He introduced himself with a smile.

"I'm Skye." I answered back.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Skye." He retorted.

"The pleasure is all mine Vic." A slight smile spread across my lips.

We started walking and silence filled the space between us. I kept my eyes on the ground playing over what had just happened when suddenly Vics hoodie pocket started to vibrate. I grabbed his phone to hand it back to him when I saw the caller ID on the screen. The caller was someone by the name of Jaime with a picture of Vic fuentes the lead singer and Jaime Preciado the bass player for Pierce the Veil each wearing an obnoxiously large sombreros.

Vic gladly took his phone and answered it. Finally, for the first time I really looked at my saviors face in the light that was streaming from the street lamps. He was tan with long brown hair straightened and combed to the side with chocolate brown eyes. I found myself looking at the face of Vic Fuentes.


End file.
